Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Game)
|image=gundam-age.jpg; Covers Logo_Gundam_AGE_games.png; Logos |english=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game) |kanji=機動戦士ガンダムAGE |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu Eiji |era=Advanced Generation |media=Game |japanese start=August 30, 2012 |platform=PlayStation Portable |mode=1-3 players |publisher=Namco Bandai |mechdesign=Kanetake Ebikawa, Junya Ishigaki }} is a Mecha Action role-playing game game developed by Level-5 and published by Namco Bandai Games. Considered as an adaptation of the anime of the same name, the game is divided into two versions: and , with each version having differences in the additional content. Both games have been released on August 30, 2012. Gameplay The story mode largely follows events from the original anime series, however, it is also possible to proceed through the story differently than from the series. A number of original Wears are featured in the game. Apart from the story mode, various "cross-play" missions can be cleared by up to three players. Story ''For the Plot of the Game, please see Mobile Suit Gundam AGE for more info. Version Differences Both Universe Accel and Cosmic Drive have both exclusive content that exist in either versions alone even as both version contain the same game. Universe Accel contains guest mobile suits from the Universal Century series, including Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Cosmic Drive includes guest mobile suits from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Characters Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons ;*AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal ;*AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow ;*AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus ;*AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat ;*AGE-1R Gundam AGE-1 Razor ;*AGE-1ST Gundam AGE-1 Starks ;*AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Gransa ;*Gundam AGE-1 Swordia ;*Gundam AGE-1 Gundead ;*Gundam AGE-1 Magina ;*Gundam AGE-1 Warzes ;*Gundam AGE-1 Brocka ;*Gundam AGE-1 Airias ;*Gundam AGE-1 Beelzerga ;*Gundam AGE-1 Goliath ;*Gundam AGE-1 Beaks ;*Gundam AGE-1 Gradas ;*Gundam AGE-1 Badran ;*AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal ;*AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet ;*AGE-2A Gundam AGE-2 Artimes ;*Gundam AGE-2 Zantetsu ;*Gundam AGE-2 Phoenix ;*Gundam AGE-2 Double Blade ;*Gundam AGE-2 Vise ;*Gundam AGE-2 Sielg ;*Gundam AGE-2 Guardia ;*Gundam AGE-2 Judgia ;*Gundam AGE-2 Wolff ;*Gundam AGE-2 Jiarc ;*Gundam AGE-2 Geist ;*Gundam AGE-2 Amateras ;*Gundam AGE-2 Seraph ;*AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal ;*AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress ;*AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital ;*Gundam AGE-3 Tangram ;*Gundam AGE-3 Graft ;*Gundam AGE-3 Ragna ;*Gundam AGE-3 Zamelga ;*AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX ;*RGE-B790 Genoace ;*RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom ;*Genoace C Nacht ;*WMS-GEX1 G-Exes ;*RGE-G1100 Adele ;*RGE-B890 Genoace II ;*WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer ;*RGE-G2100 Clanche ;*RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom ;*RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom Vehicles and Support Units ;*''Diva'' Vagan Mobile Weapons ;*ovv-f Gafran ;*ovv-a Baqto ;*xvv-xc Zedas ;*xvb-xd Farsia ;*xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia ;*xvm-gz Defurse ;*ovm-e Dorado ;*ovm-el Dorado L ;*xvm-dgc Khronos ;*Sheila Khronos ;*xvm-zgc Zeydra ;*Kir Zeydra ;*xvv-xcr Zedas R ;*xvv-xcm Zedas M ;*Zeydars ;*xvt-zgc Ghirarga ;*Wise Ghirarga ;*ovv-af Danazine ;*Gomel ;*Wrozzo ;*Reganner ;*Xamdrag ;*xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis ;*XMS-00S Thieleva ;*Thieleva Domina ;*Abigel ;*Dielga ;*ovm-gd Glud ;*Egoz ;*Wiegel ;*Vagan Gear ;*Vagan Gear-Sid Vehicles and Support Units ;*''Fa Bose'' Zalam-Euba Alliance Mobile Weapons ;*CMS-223G Gala ;*CMS-223Z Zila ;*CMS-574E Elmeda ;*CMS-574X Xeno Civilians Mobile Weapons ;*CMS-328 Desperado ;*Desperado Seg ;*CMS-B/67 Shaldoll ;*Shaldoll M Bisidian Mobile Weapons ;*AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound ;*BMS-003 Shaldoll Rogue ;*BMS-004 G-Exes Jackedge ;*BMS-005 G-Xiphos Vehicles and Support Units ;*''Baronche'' Others Mobile Weapons ;*Sid Universe Accel Exclusive Units Mobile Weapons ;*RX-78-2 Gundam ;*RGM-79 GM ;*MS-06F Zaku II ;*MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type ;*MS-07B Gouf ;*MS-14A Gelgoog ;*MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type ;*MSM-07 Z'Gok ;*MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type ;*MS-09B Dom ;*MSN-02 Zeong ;*YMS-15 Gyan ;*MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam ;*RX-93 ν Gundam ;*RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Vehicles and Support Units ;*''White Base'' Cosmic Drive Exclusive Units Mobile Weapons ;*GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ;*ZGMF-1017 GINN ;*ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam ;*ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam ;*ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam ;*ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam ;*ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior ;*GN-001 Gundam Exia ;*GN-002 Gundam Dynames ;*GN-003 Gundam Kyrios ;*GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh ;*GN-005 Gundam Virtue ;*GNX-603T GN-X ;*GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser ;*CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam ;*GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Vehicles and Support Units ;*''Archangel'' Gallery 20120518200756964.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Age Unverse Angel Cosmic Drive 3.jpg Gundam-age-rburst 120518.jpg Gundam age game2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game)age17.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game)15.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game)13.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (game)8.jpg 20120702212003-60062.jpg 20120702211821-39820.jpg 20120702204301-81453.jpg 20120702201800-29805.jpg Gundam-age-cosmic-drive-scan2.jpg Img age1-norm.jpg Img age1-tit.jpg Img age1-spa.jpg img_age1-sword.jpg img_age1-gun.jpg img_age1-mag.jpg img_age1-sta.jpg img_age1-raz.jpg img_age1-war.jpg Img age1-bad.jpg img_age1-air.jpg Img age1-bea.jpg img_age1-beelze.jpg img_age1-bro.jpg Img age1-gor.jpg Img age1-grad.jpg Img age1-flat.jpg Img age1-gran.jpg Img genoace.jpg img_genoace2.jpg img_shaldoll.jpg img_shaldoll-custom.jpg Img shaldoll-m.jpg Img genoace-custom.jpg Img gexes.jpg img_zila.jpg img_gala.jpg img_xeno.jpg img_elmeda.jpg img_age2-norm.jpg img_age2-w-bul.jpg img_age2-w-bla.jpg Img age2-art.jpg Img age2-ama.jpg Img age2-gai.jpg img_age2-gua.jpg Img age2-jia.jpg Img age2-jud.jpg img_age2-pho.jpg Img age2-ser.jpg img_age2-sie.jpg img_age2-vis.jpg Img age2-wol.jpg img_age2-zan.jpg Img age2-sp.jpg img_gbouncer.jpg Img thielva.jpg img_adele.jpg Img adele2.jpg Img age3-norm.jpg Img age3-fort.jpg Img age3-orb.jpg Img age3-rag.jpg Img age3-tan.jpg Img age3-zam.jpg img_age3-gra.jpg Img clanche.jpg Img clanche-custom.jpg Img genoace-o-custom.jpg img_defurse.jpg Img reganner.jpg img_farsia.jpg Img fawn-farsia.jpg Img gafran.jpg img_gafran-l.jpg img_baqto.jpg img_drado.jpg img_drado-l.jpg img_zedas.jpg img_zedas-r.jpg img_zedas-m.jpg Img gurdrin.jpg Img gomel.jpg Img danazine.jpg Img wrozzo.jpg Img zamdrag.jpg img_khronos.jpg img_zeydra.jpg Img ghirarga.jpg Img gundam-legilis.jpg Img shaldoll-rogue.jpg Img gexes-jackedge.jpg Img g-xiphos.jpg img_age2-dark.jpg Img age-fx.jpg Img age-fx-fxburst.jpg img_gundam.jpg Img z-gundam.jpg Img nu-gundam.jpg Img unicorn-gundam.jpg Img gm.jpg Img zaku2.jpg Img char-zaku.jpg Img gouf.jpg Img dom.jpg Img gelgoog.jpg Img char-gelgoog.jpg Img zgok.jpg Img char-zgok.jpg Img gyan.jpg Img zeong.jpg Img reborns.jpg Img destiny.jpg Img infinite-justice.jpg Img oo-rai.jpg Img strike-freedom.jpg Img strike.jpg Img providence.jpg Img gn-x.jpg Img viatue.jpg Img kyrios.jpg Img exia.jpg Img dynames.jpg img_oo-qant.jpg Img zaku-war.jpg Img ginn.jpg Img wiegel.jpg Img digel.jpg Img abigel.jpg Img gould.jpg Img egoz.jpg 20120829152040-36042.jpg 20120829153544-49262.jpg 20120829145825-40575.jpg Img wise-ghirarga.jpg Img kir-zeydra.jpg Img sheila-khronos.jpg Img thielva-domina.jpg Img genoace-c-nacht.jpg img_desperado.jpg Img desperado-seg.jpg Img sid.jpg Img vagan-gear.jpg Img vagan-gear-sid.jpg Vagan.png Gurdolin.png Age PSP Script.jpg Notes *The super-deformed (SD) design of the game is inspired from Danball Senki, another series produced by Level 5. References 20120520035948b99.jpg imagesAgegame.jpg f7d13dbd.jpg Gundam-age-cosmic-drive-scan2.jpg External links *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Cosmic Drive/Universe Accel on MAHQ.net * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Game) - Official Website (Jap)